Bem Demais
by cindy swan
Summary: Gina recebe uma visita inesperada, para um final de semana que seria mágico. No entanto, nem tudo pode ser o que ela sonha. Escrita em 2005.
1. Too Damn Good

**Feeling Way Too Damn Good  
**(Nickelback)

_**I missed you so much  
**__**That I begged you to fly and see me  
**__**You must've broke down,  
**__**Cuz you finally said that you would**_

Os primeiros raios de sol não chegavam completos ao rosto de Gina. Ela abriu os olhos, e não se surpreendeu ao ver uma coruja pousada no parapeito da sua janela. Sua boca se abriu em um sorriso, enquanto ela se levantava para tirar a carta presa na pata do animal.

"James..." ela acariciou lentamente as penas da ave, que deu um leve beliscão em seu dedo e levantou vôo novamente.

Quando terminou de ler a carta, foi obrigada a sentar em sua cama. A imaginação de Gina foi para lugares que nem ela sabia que existiam. Uma brisa leve a despertou.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso sincero que não dava há muito tempo. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha finalmente aceitado, depois de tantos anos de insistência. A resposta positiva estava em sua mão, junto com um recado: "_Me espere no aeroporto, vôo Londres - Nova York, ás 14:30._".

Gina balançou a cabeça, tentando provar que estava sonhando, mas nada aconteceu. Feliz, ela arrumou a cama e foi tomar café na lanchonete.

_**But now that you're here**_

14:30h.

Gina estava sentada, bastante ansiosa, acompanhando os horários do vôo.

"Ele vai chegar. Ele nunca faria isso comigo."

14:45h.

Ela começava a ficar aborrecida. O avião ainda não havia chego.

14:55h.

Com atraso, o avião havia pousado. Ela controlou a vontade de sair correndo. Queria passar por uma mulher calma.

15:10h.

Ela se levantou e piscou, tentando controlar a lágrima que estava em seu olho. Mas certas coisas não podem ser controladas, e a lágrima caiu. Sem nenhuma direção, ela foi andando até chegar na rua. Sentou-se no meio fio, e olhou para os carros que passavam.

"Gina, sua idiota, não acredito que você acreditou nele!"

"Eu o odeio!" ela exclamou em voz baixa.

"Mas eu mal cheguei. Você não pode me odiar tão rápido, nem fiz nada ainda."

_**I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming**_

Gina se virou, e o viu ajoelhado do lado dela, com várias malas por perto.

Percebendo que ela tremia, ele tirou o casaco com que estava e deu para ela.

"Achou que eu não viria?" um sorriso maroto apareceu nos lábios dele, digno de Sirius ou Tiago.

"Talvez..." ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Tinha se esquecido como o cheiro dele era bom.

Os olhos verdes dele a fitaram.

"E te deixar sozinha em um aeroporto trouxa? Não Gina, nunca."

"Aliás, porque você não aparatou ou veio de Pó-De-Flu?"

"Porque eu quero..." ele percebeu a expressão do rosto dela, e resolveu dizer: "porque eu proponho que amanhã e domingo não exista magia para nós dois."

"Como?" Gina levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Um velho sonho." ele sorriu para ela, como um verdadeiro Maroto pela segunda vez. "Aceita?" o sorriso continuava ali.

"Aceito." falou ela sem pensar. Talvez se arrependesse mais tarde, mas daí não haveria mais volta.

Ele pegou nas mãos dela, que estavam muito frias.

"Você vai congelar. Vamos logo." ele conseguiu se levantar, ajudar ela e ainda pegar as malas. Foram até um táxi, que os deixou em um hotel trouxa.

_**But something's gotta go wrong  
**__**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

"Ah, Harry, isso não é justo!" disse ela, em um misto de fúria e divertimento. "Você está com tudo que precisa. Por que eu não posso buscar as minhas coisas?"

"Tá, volte ás 7:00 pm." ela o encarou, mas ele disse. "Uma surpresa. E tranque bem a porta da sua casa, afinal você só vai voltar lá segunda."

"Certo." ela sorriu e aparatou para casa.

Quando chegou, pegou uma mala e começou a colocar nela tudo que iria precisar. De repente, a mesma coruja daquela manhã pousou em sua janela.

"Ele trouxe o James?" Gina olhou com desconfiança para o papel que a coruja trazia, mas mesmo assim o leu.

"_Vista um traje de gala. Harry. _

_PS. O James vai voltar para Londres, só veio para entregar esse bilhete para você_."

Gina continuou desconfiada, mas mesmo assim deixou a coruja ir embora.

"Talvez ela volte para Londres mesmo." Gina olhou para o rumo que a coruja tomava. Então se concentrou novamente no bilhete que apertava na mão.

"De gala?" ela abriu o guarda roupa. "Pra quê?"

Mesmo assim tirou do cabide um vestido que parecia bom. Branco, de um tecido brilhante, com alças finas e um trançado nas costas. Ela vestiu, e colocou uma sandália de salto, branca também. Enrolou seus cabelos com um feitiço que havia aprendido no colégio, e prendeu as duas mechas laterais para trás. Fechou a mala.

6:55 pm, no despertador ao lado da sua cama.

Quando estava preparando para se aparatar, uma limusine buzinou. Ela desceu, abriu a porta, e o motorista perguntou.

"Srta. Gina Weasley?"

"Sou eu."

"O sr. Harry Potter me pediu para busca-la, e levar até o hotel."

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha, mas subiu correndo para pegar a sua mala. Então desceu, fechou bem sua porta, e entrou na limusine com a mala.

_**For 48 hours  
**__**I don't think that we left my hotel room**_

Gina saiu da limusine e encarou o hotel a sua frente. Tudo parecia estar estranhamente silencioso. "Você está nervosa, Gina. Só isso." ela pensava consigo mesma, e então entrou.

Aproximou-se do balcão em passos de tartaruga, e o funcionário levantou levemente a cabeça para ela.

"Nome, senhorita?"

"Weasley. Virgínia Weasley." ela falou com um tremor na voz não intencional.

"Sim. O sr. Potter a espera no quarto 43. Pediu para que eu lhe entregasse a chave." ele estendeu a chave prateada, e ela aceitou. Pegou sua mala e começou a subir para o segundo andar pela escadaria principal.

A curta caminhada parecia ainda mais penosa do que ir até o balcão, mas depois de pelo menos o triplo do tempo que outros levariam, ela chegou até a porta. Havia um buquê de rosas muito brancas na frente da porta, que ela pegou sorrindo. Colocou a chave no trinco e virou. Abriu a maçaneta com toda a delicadeza, e a cena que viu a fez perder todo o fôlego que ainda restava.

_**Should show you the sites  
**__**Cuz I'm sure that I said that I would  
**__**We gotta make love just one last time in the shower**_

A luz do quarto estava apagada, porém havia um caminho de velas pelo chão. Também havia muitas rosas brancas na frente da porta; rosas cor-de-rosa no meio do quarto; e por fim rosas vermelhas mais ao fundo, e em cima da cama havia muitas pétalas vermelhas. Gina entrou, largou a mala e o buquê encostados na parede e então fechou a porta com a chave.

"O que achou da decoração, senhorita?" Harry disse, longe dela e semi-oculto pela luz.

"Simplesmente fantástica, sr. Potter. Mas que você contou com a ajuda de sua varinha, você contou."

Ele riu, um riso muito sincero, mas respondeu.

"Eu acendi as velas com fósforos. Isso vale alguma coisa?"

"Todas elas?" ela perguntou, descrente. Com certeza havia mais de 100 velas espalhadas pelo quarto.

"Todas."

"Vale, então. Sem varinha agora?"

"Sem varinha, sem vassoura, sem coruja, só você e eu." ele disse, se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Finalmente o homem estava iluminado pela luz tremulante das velas, e Gina conseguiu vê-lo: estava com um terno, ao mesmo tempo desleixado e muito elegante. Com um suspiro, ela perguntou:

"Estou o suficiente para suas expectativas em termos de traje de gala?"

"Você superou todas as expectativas. Você fica muito bem de branco." ele disse e a enlaçou pela cintura. Tudo parecia um sonho para Gina, mas ela preferia nunca mais acordar. Fechou os olhos, e ele a beijou, e então se deixaram levar e foram por onde queriam.

_**Well something's gotta go wrong  
**__**Cos I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Gina acordou no sábado pela manhã. Encontrou Harry dormindo ao seu lado. Olhou em volta; algumas pétalas ainda estavam na cama, mas a maioria já estava no chão; todas as velas estavam apagadas; o ar seria melancólico se não fosse por uma nesga de luz que ultrapassava a janela.

Ela se debruçou sobre Harry, e deu um beijo. Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Bom dia." ele disse, e a beijou. "Dormiu bem?"

"Melhor impossível." ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Que bagunça está por aqui..." ele disse, com uma voz preguiçosa.

"Se você quiser que eu ajude a arrumar..."

"Não, de modo algum." disse ele, e se levantou. Gina olhou extasiada para o homem. Não tinha visto direito, no dia anterior, o corpo dele. Os músculos eram bem definidos por causa do quabribol que ele ainda jogava oficialmente, e tudo nele parecia certo e perfeito. Porém, sua observação durou pouco: ele pegou o roupão que estava pendurado do lado da cama e o colocou.

"Ah..." ela suspirou.

"Ah o quê, Gi?"

"Prefiro sem o roupão."

"Mas depois você terá que pagar por essa demonstração barata do meu corpo."

"Sim, eu farei qualquer coisa." respondeu ela, em um tom muito provocante.

Ele sorriu, e tirou o roupão para arrumar o quarto.

_**Everytime I turn around  
**__**I fall in love  
**__**And find my heart face down**_

Depois que ele terminou de arrumar tudo, foi tomar um banho, e ela aproveitou para ir também. Depois que saíram do chuveiro, foram tomar café no quarto, sentados na cama.

"Harry, você vai derramar o seu café, e eu não gostaria de ter que limpar a colcha."

"Desencana Gina. Não vou..." ele fez um movimento brusco com a mão, e acabou derrubando um pouco de líquido quente na cama. "Corrigindo. Vou sujar a colcha sim."

Eles riram.

"Eu falei, Harry." ela disse, secando a colcha com uma toalha.- "Ás vezes dá saudade da minha varinha, apesar de estar sem ela a menos de 24 horas."

"Não mesmo, senhorita! Sem magia, ok?"

"Ok, sem magia."

Ela terminou de limpar, apesar de ter ainda uma mancha bastante visível. Harry se levantou, e tirou as xícaras, garfos e pratos.

"O quê a gente vai fazer agora?" perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Nós vamos descer..." disse ele, enquanto a abraçava e aproximava cada vez mais o rosto no dela "e mais tarde, vamos fazer uma coisa..."

Ela o olhou maliciosamente, e perguntou.

"No que você está pensando, sr. Potter?"

"Nada demais, senhorita Weasley. Nada que agrida a moral ou que atrapalhe sua digestão."

"Que pena..."

"A parte da digestão?" ele disse, já rindo.

"Não, a parte da moral."

Eles riram e então desceram.

_**And where it lands is when it should  
**__**This time it's like  
**__**The two of us should probably start to fight**_

O que Harry queria fazer acabou se mostrando inocente, porém muito divertido. Atrás do prédio do hotel havia uma piscina enorme. Eles esperaram duas horas, e então entraram na piscina.

"Muito bom, sr. Potter. Apesar de que eu acho que a piscina é melhor quando está acima dos 14Cº. Está muito frio agora."

"Pode até estar, mas nós temos a vantagem da exclusividade. Afinal, que malucos viriam para a água quando se está quase 0Cº aqui fora?"

"Nós entramos na sua lista?"

"Tirando nós dois."

"Você é louco, Harry."

Eles ficavam espirrando água um no outro, e se mexiam o tempo inteiro, pois se parassem havia um risco de congelar lá dentro.

Porém uma coruja desceu perto deles quando eles menos esperavam, estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho em direção a Harry. Ele pegou, apesar do olhar de Gina.

"Não pode ser..." ele murmurou quase inaudível, de modo que Gina quase não entendeu suas palavras. Ele pulou para fora da piscina, e então disse para a mulher que o fitava:

"Me desculpe, mas eu não posso ficar aqui. Aconteceu um problema, Gi, e eu preciso sair para resolver isso logo."

"É um caso de vida ou morte?"

"Sim, e eu acho que está mais para a morte." ele disse, e deu as costas para ela. Mas antes que estivesse muito longe, ela ainda perguntou:

"Você vai voltar hoje?"

"Talvez. Talvez..."

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
**__**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Gina estava completamente surpresa, mas mesmo assim reuniu forças para sair da piscina, e voltar ao seu quarto.

"Sim, mais isso agora..." pensou, mas preferiu não tocar mais nesse assunto. Não tinha motivos para isso.

Esperou por um longo tempo. Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade, e ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa com a espera. A neve começava a cair em Nova York, de um modo que a muito tempo não acontecia, e ela ficava com o coração apertado, imaginando como Harry estaria lá fora.

Almoçou sozinha, e a tarde o tempo parecia correr ainda mais devagar. Acabou adormecendo na cadeira, e quando acordou já passavam das 20h. Só conseguiu tirar o sapato e foi dormir.

Harry chegou às 23:30h, e encontrou Gina adormecida. Tirou os sapatos, e se deitou com delicadeza ao lado dela. Com um beijo delicado em sua boca, disse boa noite e se virou para dormir.

_**Sometimes life ain't best  
**__**If left in the memory  
**__**It's better kept inside than left for good**_

Ele acordou no domingo, e olhou para a ruiva que parecia dormir tranqüila ao seu lado. Sorriu, e tentou se levantar sem fazer nenhum barulho. Mas Gina não estava dormindo; quando ele afastou as cobertas, ela abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu agora, Harry? Ou terei que ficar no escuro por mais esse dia?"

"Não, você não vai ficar mais no escuro. Você tem que saber disso." ele disse, acariciando levemente os cabelos dela. "Você sabe que eu jogo quadribol, não sabe?"

"Sei, e também sei que você desistiu da carreira de auror exatamente por causa do quadribol." ela disse, acrescentando o que Rony havia dito para ela.

"Você tocou no assunto. Eu acabei de ser convocado para a Ordem da Fênix."

"Pra quê?" ela disse, estupefata.

"Algo relacionado a profecia. Parece..." ele disse, respirando fundo. "Acho que matar Voldemort não era a única coisa que dizia a profecia. Moody e Lupin estão preocupados com isso. Dumbledor faz falta nessas horas."

Gina tremeu. Desvencilhou-se da mão de Harry, e então se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Harry, por sua vez, se levantou também. Não esperava que ela aceitasse. Entender, sim. Aceitar, jamais.

A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro no espaçoso banheiro. "Pra quê você foi se apaixonar, sua idiota! Agora ele vai embora, e esse é o fim do seu sonho encantado de fim de semana.". Ela pensava com raiva. Vestiu uma calça, uma camiseta e um casaco, e saiu do banheiro.

"Eu vou sair." ela disse enquanto colocava o tênis.

"Eu vou embora ás 18:30h no aeroporto trouxa. Quer que eu deixe a sua mala na sua casa?"

"Claro."

_**Lookin' back  
**__**Each time they tried to tell me  
**__**Well something's gotta go wrong  
**__**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

A neve, incomum naquela época do ano, ainda caia, e formava uma boa camada na calçada. Gina não ligava para isso. Andou por todos os lugares que ela mais gostava da cidade americana, tentando desviar da cabeça todos os pensamentos que iam e vinham na cabeça dela. O sonho de garota havia se concretizado por menos de um dia, e havia sido destruído graças a Ordem e a sua profecia.

"Maravilha de dia..." ela pensou.

Almoçou sozinha, e não cogitava a hipótese de voltar ao hotel. Se dependesse dela, nunca mais pisaria naquele lugar. Também não pretendia ir até o aeroporto, mas sentia que isso iria ser quase impossível.

Quando eram 18h, ela percebeu que nada adiantaria escapar da despedida. Havia sido bom, por um curto momento; não queria que aquela lembrança ficasse inacabada, sem a despedida real. Mas quando ela decidiu isso, percebeu que estava muito longe do aeroporto.

"Droga Gina, você sempre tem que estragar tudo!" disse, já não se importando em manter a voz baixa. Estendeu a mão para pedir um táxi, mas então percebeu que não precisava disso. Foi para uma rua vazia, e aparatou para o aeroporto.

Apareceu no aeroporto logo em seguida; nenhum trouxa parecia ter percebido que uma mulher havia se materializado do nada. E ela percebeu que tinha outro problema: como iria encontrar Harry no meio daquele lugar lotado.

Começou a correr. O tempo passava, e faltava menos que 10 minutos para o vôo sair, quando ela viu Harry mais ao longe, segurando suas malas e com um olhar perdido.

"Não sei se era isso que você estava esperando, mas eu vim, sr. Potter." ela murmurou para ele.

"Era isso que eu queria, srta. Weasley." disse, e então largou as malas e a abraçou.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo. A voz trouxa avisou sobre a última chamada do vôo Nova York-Londres, e então ele a encarou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Com um último suspiro, pegou uma rosa que havia em cima de sua mala e entregou a ela. Não foram necessárias palavras. Harry pegou a mala, e deu as costas para ela.

"Tchau, Harry..." ela murmurou, mas ele não ouviu.

O avião partiu alguns minutos depois, e Gina o viu partir, segurando a rosa vermelha.


	2. Rosas Vermelhas

**Nota: **Quando "Bem Demais" foi concebida, meu plano original não era continuá-la. No entanto, me apaixonei pela história, e depois de algumas reclamações com o final triste, continuei a mesma história nessa songfic independente, "Rosas Vermelhas". Mal sabia eu que a história ainda renderia mais alguns frutos em minha imaginação, e mais ainda, mais duas songfics independentes. Agora que estou as publicando novamente (melhor dizer que esse é um trabalho de resgate de fics antigas que escrevi), resolvi juntar as quatro em uma só, afinal tratam do mesmo enredo. Porém deixarei tudo que escrevi no original, inclusive os flash backs das fics anteriores. ;)

* * *

_"Não sei se era isso que você estava esperando, mas eu vim, sr. Potter." ela murmurou para ele. _

_"Era isso que eu queria, srta. Weasley." disse, e então largou as malas e a abraçou. _

_Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo. A voz trouxa avisou sobre a última chamada do vôo Nova York-Londres, e então ele a encarou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Com um último suspiro, pegou uma rosa que havia em cima de sua mala e entregou a ela. Não foram necessárias palavras. Harry pegou a mala, e deu as costas para ela. _

_"Tchau, Harry..." ela murmurou, mas ele não ouviu. _

_O avião partiu alguns minutos depois, e Gina o viu partir, segurando a rosa vermelha._

Gina acompanhou o avião até ele se perder de vista. Ainda olhava o céu com esperança, indiferente as pessoas que passavam por ela, e a observavam com um misto de aflição e pena.

Quando já estava convencida que o avião não ia voltar, começou a refazer o caminho para a saída do aeroporto, sem recordar que havia chegado ali aparatando. Estava com os olhos abertos, e os ouvidos atentos, e seus pés não paravam, mas sua mente parecia estar ausente.

Em um canto vazio ela aparatou novamente, dessa vez para casa.

**Maio  
**(Kid Abelha)

_**Maio já está no final  
**__**O que somos nós afinal**_

Já havia passado dois meses que Harry a deixou no aeroporto. Ela não havia mais recebido notícias dele, e achava que era melhor assim, pois a poupava de sofrimentos e dúvidas que ainda não estava preparada para responder.

Em uma noite, ela descansava na sua sala quando ouviu uma batida, e uma chuva de palavrões.

"Quem deu a idéia de colocar essa..." mais alguns palavrões que fizeram Gina franzir a testa. "na lareira?"

"Rony!" gritou ela e murmurou um feitiço que fez desaparecer a grade que estavam protegendo a lareira. "O que foi? Algum problema?"

"Tirando que minha testa vai ficar com um hematoma, tudo ok." disse ele, magoado, mas logo sorriu. "Como tem passado?"

"Não muito bem. Mas prefiro não falar sobre isso. E você?"

"Eu estou bem, tirando que os preparativos não me deixam descansar."

"Que preparativos?"

"Para meu casamento, o que mais seria?" disse ele, dessa vez realmente chateado pelo esquecimento dela.

"Ah! Meu Deus, eu esqueci completamente!" gritou ela, e acabou empurrando um pouco de cinzas em cima dele. "É semana que vem! E eu não fui para aí ainda!"

"Era sobre isso que eu queria falar! Você não vem? Você é minha madrinha."

Em um clique ela se lembrou de algo que a deixou em pânico.

"Não é eu... e o Harry?"

"Sim, vocês são os meus padrinhos." disse ele, não entendendo porque o pânico na voz da irmã.

_**Se já não nos vemos mais  
**__**Longe demais**_

"Algum problema, Gina?" disse Rony, perante o silêncio desesperador da irmã.

"Tudo... tudo bem." ela disse, respirando fundo. "O Harry já está aí?"

"Já. Há algum tempo."

Ela ficou pensativa, e ele a despertou.

"Você ainda tem Pó-de-Flu?"

"Sim." disse ela, olhando para o pequeno copo azulado em cima da lareira.

"Pode vir hoje para cá? Eu e todos os outros ficaríamos felizes em te ver."

"Poderia..." "Duvido que o Harry ficaria feliz. Apesar de que ele tem muitas contas para acertar comigo" pensou ela, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça. "Conta sobre quê? Ele nem fez nada...". "Me dê uma hora, e eu arrumo tudo por aqui. E já uso o Pó-de-Flu."

"Certo. Mas venha, hein?"

"Claro que sim, Rony." ele voltou com a cabeça para a Toca, e Gina se levantou, ainda muito pasma.

Ela tomou um banho, e arrumou a casa, que estava uma bagunça. Iria passar uma semana longe e provavelmente não ia ter vontade de arrumar a casa quando voltasse.

Pegou a mesma mala que havia levado para o hotel quando tinha passado o fim de semana com Harry, só que a encheu com mais roupas. "Talvez isso o lembre do que nós passamos juntos..." ela pensou, com um pouco de raiva.

Depois de uma hora e meia, trancou bem a porta pelo lado de dentro, pegou a mala e o copinho azul. Pegou um pouco de Pó-de-Flu e jogou na lareira, e grandes chamas azuis subiram. Então entrou, junto com a mala, e gritou:

"A Toca!"

Quando chegou, a sala estava muito vazia. "Será que se esqueceram de que eu vinha?!" pensou com um pouco de ressentimento. Porém Hermione entrou de repente na sala, e quando avistou Gina correu para abraçá-la.

"Como você está, Gi?"

"Muito bem, Mione, minha cunhada preferida." as duas riram, e então Gina perguntou "Se esqueceram de que eu viria?"

"Claro que não!" Hermione exclamou. "Só que..." ela colocou a mão na boca e então ficou vermelha. "Vamos para o seu quarto."

"Por quê? Onde estão os outros?" perguntou Gina, tentando olhar por cima do ombro da amiga.

"Vamos para o quarto, e daqui a pouco nós descemos para falar com os outros."

Gina aceitou ser conduzida pela amiga, mas estava sentindo que algo estava estranho. "Talvez uma surpresa para mim, só me pergunto porque..."

As duas entraram no ex-quarto de Gina, se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Hermione, com ajuda de um feitiço ia arrumando as roupas que estavam dentro da mala, enquanto conversavam sobre tudo: casamento, Londres, Estados Unidos...

"Você gosta de morar nos Estados Unidos?" perguntou Hermione, guardando as últimas peças de roupa no armário.

"Sim, aquela cidade é linda, e tem uma ótima comunidade bruxa local. Nova York, então... você precisa ver como a cidade fica nos meses de dezembro e janeiro. É muito frio, mas pela neve compensa. O Harry..."

"Harry? O que tem o Harry?"

"Ele... ele foi me visitar, há dois meses atrás. Em março..." disse Gina, ficando vermelha.

"Ninguém sabia que ele tinha ido para NY. Pensávamos que ele tinha ido para a Ordem, mas..."

"Mas?" "Então ele sabia que tinha que ir para a Ordem, antes de me visitar? Porque ele não falou? Que droga! Ele gosta de fazer isso comigo!" Gina pensou com muita raiva.

"Só..." nesse instante, uma batida de leve na porta, e então Hermione pulou da cama. "Só nada, outra hora eu te explico. Vamos..." disse ela, puxando Gina pelo braço. Mas Gina não queria ir naquela hora.

"Hermione, a gente já vai. Eu preciso entender essa história."

"Depois. Por favor Gi, depois eu juro que eu explico para você."

Gina acabou se levantando, e foi até a sala sendo empurrada pela amiga.

_**Maio já está no final  
**__**É hora de se mover  
**__**Pra viver mil vezes mais**_

"Seja bem vinda!" toda a família Weasley gritou junta quando Gina alcançou a sala. Arthur, Molly, Fred, Jorge e suas respectivas namoradas, Carlinhos, Gui e sua noiva e Rony e Hermione, que já estava devidamente posicionada ao lado de seu noivo. Percy, obviamente não estava lá, pois ele não havia feito as pazes com a família. Gina esboçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos procuravam urgentemente um par de olhos verdes.

Em um canto, um pouco mais afastado da família e apoiado na parede, Harry olhava para Gina. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela olhou novamente para a família. Tinha algo naquele olhar que a incomodava, a deixava nervosa. Esperava nunca mais ter que olhar para Harry, nunca mais ter que beijá-lo. Um arrepio ruim cobria o seu corpo.

"Sofrer demais não fez bem para você." pensou ela, quando olhou para seus pais, sentindo-se sufocada com a presença de Harry naquela sala. "Acho que a deixou com horror do homem de olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa." Um novo arrepio cobriu seu corpo, enquanto Molly a abraçava com carinho.

"Tudo bem, filha?"

"Tudo ótimo, e com vocês?" ela disse, quando o Arthur foi abraçá-la.

"Tudo bem também, querida. "

Todos da família abraçaram Gina, até mesmo as namoradas de Fred e Jorge. Porém Harry não se moveu da parede para abraçá-la. Tinha sentido que Gina não queria mais olhar para ele.

Depois disso, foram para o jardim, onde havia praticamente um banquete. Se sentaram na grande mesa, e Fred comentou:

"Bem que você poderia aparecer mais vezes por aqui, Gi. Não é sempre que a nossa mãe faz banquetes como esse."

"É, quando nós aparecemos, ela faz um sanduíche de queijo, e ai de nós de falarmos alguma coisa, né Fred?" disse Jorge, olhando com ressentimento para Molly.

"Pois é. Uma _falta de consideração_ tão grande por nós... por nós e por Liv e Cate, não é?" respondeu Fred, olhando para a sua namorada e para a do irmão. As duas riam sem parar, como todos os outros, com exceção de Molly.

"Óbvio. Vocês aparecem todo o dia. Se eu fizesse um banquete a cada vez, iria acabar a comida do planeta." disse Molly, olhando para os gêmeos.

Todos riram mais ainda, e Molly completou:

"Se é que a produção de queijo e pão já não está enfrentando uma falta de matéria prima."

Todos riram sem parar, e Rony chegou a cair da cadeira.

"Você está bem, Ron?" perguntou Gina, se levantando para dar uma ajuda ao irmão.

"Tudo..." disse ele, enquanto se levantava. Gina viu o hematoma roxo proporcionado pela lareira, e sentiu muita pena de Rony.

"Isso está doendo?" disse ela, apontando para a testa do irmão.

"Mais ou menos." disse ele, colocando a mãe na testa. "Mas passa."

Ele se sentou de novo, e Gina voltou ao seu lugar. Todos voltaram a sua atenção a comida, mas um olhava para ela: Harry.

Gina o fitou, e então virou a cara para falar com a sua mãe. Harry se levantou, e dizendo que "não estava com fome", entrou novamente na Toca. Ela era a única que parecia calma com isso: os outros ainda olhavam para a porta sem entender porque ele havia saído tão rápido.

Mas aos poucos a consciência começou a pesar nela, e então também se levantou:

"Eu estou cansada, e preciso dormir. Obrigada pelo banquete, mãe, estava muito bom. Boa noite a todos.- disse, e então entrou na Toca também."

A casa estava muito escura e silenciosa, e ela subiu as escadas devagar, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Nem mesmo os canos de água faziam barulho. Chegou no 1º andar, e entrou em seu quarto. Nem tirou a roupa, e se jogou na cama e adormeceu profundamente.

_**Esqueça os meses  
**__**Esqueça os seus finais  
**__**Esqueça os finais**_

Quando acordou, Gina descobriu estar com uma dor nas costas incrível, por ter deitado de qualquer jeito.

"Mal dia, dia." pensou, mal humorada. Com bastante esforço, se levantou e trocou de roupa. Desceu, e cada degrau parecia doer mais do que o outro.

"O quê foi, Gi?" Fred olhou, quase rindo. "Dormiu em cima do armário?"

"Hahaha, engraçadinho." respondeu ela, ironicamente. "Mas estou com muita dor nas costas, isso é verdade."

"Harry, vem aqui!" Jorge, que acompanhava a cena, chamou o homem que estava olhando um livro antigo. "Eu estava com torcicolo dia desses, e ele fez com que a minha dor parasse."

Harry parou na frente dela, e Fred e Jorge não sabiam quem estava mais constrangido com a situação.

"Ah, vamos logo, vocês não são mais crianças." disse Fred, puxando Harry para trás de Gina. E então ele e Jorge saíram.

"Você está com dor aonde?" murmurou ele no ouvido dela.

"Nas costas..." respondeu ela, e automaticamente o homem começou a fazer massagem. Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando estar no hotel, junto com ele... Antes dele abandoná-la...

Quando ela já estava melhor, se afastou sem olhar mais pra Harry, e sem murmurar um único "obrigado".

"Nós temos que ver isso hoje, Hermione?"

"Claro! O casamento é daqui a 4 dias! Na verdade, nós já deveríamos ter visto isso há muito tempo, mas..."

"Certo, eu não vim. Não precisa completar a frase, já entendi." disse Gina, derrotada, e foi junto com Hermione para a loja de Madame Malkin.

"Minha amiga já provou o vestido. Só falta você mesmo." comentou Hermione, quando as duas haviam chegado na loja.

Gina bufou. Madame Malkin foi atendê-las, e então trouxe o vestido para mostrar para Gina. Ele era branco, trançado nas costas... e absolutamente igual a aquele que ela havia usado no fim de semana junto com Harry.

"Esse?" a ruiva disse, se engasgando.

"Sim. Algum problema?" perguntou Hermione.

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, e foi se vestir. Quando saiu, os olhos de Mione brilhavam.

"Você está fabulosa! O vestido parece ter sido feito para você!" exclamou Madame Malkin, fazendo Gina dar uma volta para olhá-la de todos os ângulos. Hermione saiu por um instante, e voltou carregando um terno.

"E essa é a roupa do Harry."

Gina se sentou. O terno era muito parecido com aquele que o mesmo homem havia usado há dois meses atrás.

"Você está pálida, menina. Não está se sentindo bem?" disse a costureira, preocupada, colocando a mão na testa de Gina para ver se ela não estava com febre.

"Está... está tudo bem." disse, quando Hermione também foi vê-la. Gina levantou-se para ver o vestido, e aparatou para a Toca junto com Hermione.

"Eu vi como você passou mal. Não quer me contar o que aconteceu?" perguntou Hermione para Gina, que estava imóvel, e deitada.

"Não." respondeu a ruiva, com os olhos fechados.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com o terno e o vestido, não?"

"Não." respondeu Gina, meio nervosa.

"E com o Harry?"

"Não." disse pela terceira vez, mas sabia que aquela altura não convencia mais ninguém.

"Você não sabe mentir, Gina."

"Você não sabe quando parar de pergunta, Hermione Granger."

A amiga saiu batendo a porta, e Gina ficou com a consciência pesada por tê-la chateado.

_**Eu preciso de alguém  
**__**Sem a qual eu passe mal**_

"Você acha que esse vestido cai bem em mim?" perguntou Hermione, dando uma voltinha.

Gina e a amiga de Hermione, Julie, se olharam e sorriram.

"Agora que você pergunta?" disse Julie, docilmente. "No dia do seu casamento?"

"Não precisa me lembrar disso." ela disse olhando para a janela. "Bonita a vista daqui, não?"

Da janela da igreja dava de ver um grande jardim, além de ver todos que estavam chegando para o casamento.

Bateram na porta, e Julie foi atender. Era Harry e no momento o coração de Gina deu um grande salto.

"A noiva está pronta?" perguntou ele, sorrindo, apesar de não tirar os olhos de Gina. Ela esperava que fosse por causa do vestido. "Ron está quase morrendo lá em baixo. Achou que você desistiu."

"Por que todo noivo acha isso?" comentou Julie, enquanto Hermione pegava o buquê e saía na frente. Julie acompanhou a noiva e Gina e Harry ficaram sozinhos em silêncio.

"O que eu falo agora?" pensou ela.

"Por que nós estamos nesse silêncio idiota?" pensou ele.

Eles se encararam, quase riram e disseram juntos.

"Vamos?"

Dessa vez, não seguraram o riso. Ele estendeu o braço, e mesmo achando que ia se arrepender depois, ela aceitou e eles desceram.

Quando chegaram, Hermione, Julie e seu par já esperavam ansiosamente.

"A gente só estava esperando vocês..." disse Julie, enquanto Gina e Harry olhavam para a capela cheia. Gina viu todos os Weasley em um lado e respirou fundo.

"Boa..." a ruiva começou.

"Sorte, Mione." Harry completou a frase, deixando sua acompanhante com raiva.

"É, boa sorte." disse Gina, enfurecida.

"Obrigada." disse Hermione, com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Julie abraçou a amiga. A música começou a tocar dentro da capela, e Julie entrou com o outro padrinho. Gina e Harry se encararam e a ruiva quis desaparecer.

_**Sem a qual eu não seja ninguém  
**__**Eu preciso de alguém**_

Os dois entraram, seguidos dos olhares curiosos de todos os convidados, especialmente os de Rony.

"Ela não desistiu?" Rony moveu os lábios, sem som algum.

Gina sorriu, e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Harry a conduziu para o lado do padre; e assim eles esperaram a entrada de Hermione.

Todos se viraram para a entrada da noiva, radiante e com uma lágrima caindo solitária pelo rosto. O vestido era quase prata com alças; e o buquê era de rosas cor de rosa, como Gina acabou percebendo com um certo alívio. "Pelo menos não é vermelho" pensou ela.

Rony apertou a mão do sogro - que sorria tanto quanto a filha - e beijou Hermione no rosto. Os dois caminharam alguns passos e se ajoelharam na frente do padre, para o começo dos rituais trouxas.

Harry acompanhava atenciosamente a cerimônia. E não que Gina não quisesse acompanhar também, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras do padre.

Talvez fosse o vestido, branco, trançado nas costas e igual há dois meses atrás; ou então o terno dele, também igual a março; ou então os olhos verde esmeralda dele, que brilhavam com o casamento de seus melhores amigos; ou o braço dele, musculoso por baixo do terno, que Gina sentia mesmo não querendo; ou talvez fosse tudo isso junto; Gina só sabia que metade dela repudiava a situação, enquanto a outra metade estava simplesmente fascinada com o que o destino havia feito.

"Algum problema?" murmurou Harry, percebendo o olhar de Gina para ele.

"Nenhum, é quê..." muitos aplausos interromperam a conversa. Rony e Hermione já haviam trocado as alianças e se beijado, e já estavam de pé.

Gina não deixou de suspirar. Se não fosse a interrupção da conversa, o quê ela iria falar para Harry?

Os recém casados foram na frente. Os padrinhos tinham que ir juntos, atrás dos casados, e Gina não hesitou. Queria ir embora logo.

Ao invés de uma chuva de arroz na saída, foi uma chuva de pétalas vermelhas de rosa. Gina não sabia se ficava brava ou triste, e decidiu por um meio termo. Harry, por sua vez, parecia incomodado.

"Quer uma carona para a festa?" murmurou ele, em meio as pétalas vermelhas, quando saíram da capela.

"Não Harry." disse ela. "Eu vou para a Toca."

"Você vai para a festa?"

Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça, e aparatou.

_**Eu preciso de alguém  
**__**Sem a qual eu passe mal**_

"Se bem que ia ser bom não ir para a festa." disse Gina sozinha, enquanto tomava um banho. "Ia me livrar do Potter."

Ela desligou o chuveiro, se secou e se cobriu com a toalha para procurar um vestido no armário.

"Potter?"

Puxou um vestido tomara-que-caia creme, com uma saia até o chão.

"Por que Potter?"

Ela buscou um sapato creme no canto do armário, com um salto não muito alto e de bico fino.

"Harry."

Ela colocou o vestido e o sapato, e secou o cabelo com um feitiço.

"Harry Potter."

Refez a maquiagem, dessa vez com bastante preto, e deixou os cabelos lisos e soltos. Passou seu perfume preferido, que há alguns anos atrás Harry havia dito que era o melhor perfume do mundo.

"Potter. Potter é melhor." disse ela e aparatou para a festa.

"Gina!" exclamou Hermione, quando a ruiva se materializou na sua frente. "Pensei que... você mudou de vestido?" disse ela, levemente chateada.

"Não Mione, não é que eu não goste daquele vestido, mas é que ele me lembra algumas coisas que eu queria esquecer."

"Entendo." disse Hermione honestamente. "Não tem quase ninguém aqui ainda. Sente-se comigo e com o Ron."

"É, vem aqui Gi." Rony disse com um grande sorriso. "O Harry?..."

"Não, não está comigo. Eu fui para a Toca, tomar um banho e tal."

Não foi necessário muito tempo para Harry chegar. Ele entrou no salão cinco minutos depois de Gina ter sentado junto com o irmão e a cunhada, e se sentou junto com ela. Os quatros começaram a conversar; na verdade, só três falavam pois uma ruiva estava irritada com a presença de Harry.

O salão se encheu aos poucos.

"Acho que já está todo mundo aqui." Hermione disse para o marido. Os dois se levantaram, e toda a atenção do salão se voltou a eles. Eles agradeceram por pouco tempo, e a música começou a tocar logo após o discurso.

"Nós vamos dançar." Hermione disse para Gina e Harry. "Venham depois."

"Certo." ele concordou, mas ela jurou em pensamento que não dançaria com ele nem que lhe dessem todo o ouro do mundo.

Eles ficaram sentados acompanhando a dança por alguns minutos. E então Harry se levantou e pegou no braço de Gina com cuidado, fazendo ela se levantar.

"O quê?..."

"Vem..." disse ele, doce, e a carregou para fora do salão.

_**Sem a qual eu não seja ninguém  
**__**Eu preciso de alguém...**_

O lado de fora estava na semi-obscuridade. A única fonte de luz era a lua cheia, prateada e solitária no céu. Gina pensou em Lupin, e pareceu ouvir um uivo. Harry também mirava a lua cheia, pensando na mesma coisa.

Ela se sentou em um banco, em frente a uma fonte. Eles miravam a lua, enquanto o vento batia.

"Acho... que precisamos conversar." murmurou Harry, desviando o olhar do céu com um pouco de esforço.

"Sobre o quê? Achei que tudo estava resolvido." disse ela, com um ressentimento bem visível na voz.

"Sobre março. Você nem me deixou aproximar de você para conversar. Você tem que entender..."

Gina bufou e virou os olhos.

"E o quê eu tenho que entender? Que você me largou por causa da Ordem? Ah... aliás, você já sabia sobre a Ordem, mas mesmo assim me enganou. Foi para Nova York. Me iludiu e sumiu tão rápido que até hoje eu não lembro direito da sua despedida."

Ele ficou quieto, como se tivesse entendendo a situação.

"Eu sabia..." começou devagar. "A Ordem me convocou de novo... a profecia não estava completa."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Como assim?"

"Voldemort. Moody disse que eu não o matei."

"Mas..." ela não acreditava.

"Mas eu o matei."

"Então por quê o Moody disse isso?"

"Por quê tudo apontava que não... os Comensais que sobreviveram estavam se reunindo de novo... mas no fim tudo não passava de um susto."

"E quando você soube disso?"

"Mês passado."

Gina respirou fundo e se levantou, olhando os jardins. Isso não fazia o menor sentido, mas mesmo assim...

Harry se aproximou e colocou a mão na cintura dela.

"Olha Gi, eu não queria fazer isso..."

"Por que você não me explicou direito? Simplesmente disse que era a profecia, pegou o primeiro avião e desapareceu da minha frente, me deixando em um estado tão..." ela não quis terminar a frase. Não queria parecer fraca na frente dele.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

"Eu te amo." murmurou ele.

Ela o encarou. Estava brincando?

"Te amo, e há dois meses atrás, quando fui embora com aquele avião, também te amava."

Ele conjurou uma rosa vermelha, que ela pegou.

"Mas isso não faz sentido..." disse Gina, confusa.

- E precisa fazer sentido? - disse ele, sorrindo, brincalhão.

Eles ficaram quietos, iluminados pela lua.

"Eu também... te amo..." murmurou Gina, e ele não esperou. A abraçou e eles se beijaram.


	3. Caleidoscópio

**Caleidoscópio  
**(Paralamas do Sucesso)

_**Não é preciso apagar a luz  
**__**Eu fecho os olhos e tudo vem  
**__**Num caleidoscópio sem lógica**_

Gina se sentou em frente à lareira, com as chamas azuis em suas costas diminuindo cada vez mais. Estava desesperada, aflita, afoita; mas parecia que tudo isso não existia com a felicidade que se apoderava dela como bolhas de champagne, tomando seu cérebro e embaralhando seus sentidos.

"Vamos lá, se levante e se arrume..." disse para si mesma, levantando e largando a mala em um canto vazio na sala. Arrumou o vestido creme e as mechas do cabelo, sem saber exatamente o motivo; não tinha nenhum plano de sair naquela noite.

Harry não queria ir com ela naquela noite, e ela até compreendia. Na verdade, também ficaria mais um tempo se não fosse o desespero para voltar para casa e colocar o turbilhão de sentimentos em ordem.

Ela se deitou no chão e fechou os olhos, confusa.

_Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo._

_"Eu te amo." murmurou ele._

_Ela o encarou. Estava brincando?_

_"Te amo, e há dois meses atrás, quando fui embora com aquele avião, também te amava."_

_Ele conjurou uma rosa vermelha, que ela pegou._

_"Mas isso não faz sentido..." disse Gina, confusa._

_- E precisa fazer sentido? - disse ele, sorrindo, brincalhão._

_Eles ficaram quietos, iluminados pela lua._

_"Eu também... te amo..." murmurou Gina, e ele não esperou. A abraçou e eles se beijaram._

_**Eu quase posso ouvir a tua voz  
**__**E sinto tua mão me aliviar  
**__**Pela noite a caminho de casa**_

Quando acordou, ainda estava deitada no chão e a campainha de sua casa tocava sem parar. Obrigou-se a se levantar e foi abrir a porta.

"Bill?" disse ela, sem conseguir se mexer.

"Olá Gi." disse o homem de cabelos castanho-claros encaracolados e olhos azul-celeste. "Foi à algum baile ontem à noite?"

Ela olhou para baixo, arrumando o vestido.

"Fui no casamento do meu irmão, em Londres."

"Hum... nem preciso perguntar como chegou lá." ele olhou para a lareira e piscou. "Poderia entrar? Tenho muito a contar." disse, dando um grande sorriso. Gina sentiu um calor estranho nas mãos; havia se esquecido como gostava do sorriso dele.

"É claro, pode entrar."

Billy entrou no grande apartamento, e ela fechou a porta. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, e uma faísca de compreensão surgiu entre eles.

"Eu estava com saudade." comentou ela, fazendo ele se sentar em uma poltrona confortável, e ela própria se sentando no sofá.

"Também estava. Com muita saudade, na verdade. Não tinha noção como poderia sentir sua falta." disse ele, sorrindo com sinceridade. Ela sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

"E como é a Austrália?"

"Um lugar maravilhoso. Fiz tantas coisas, especialmente quando fui para a Nova Zelândia. Trouxe algumas coisas para você..." ele tirou três pacotes de dentro das vestes, dois pequenos e um médio. "Acho que você vai gostar."

Ela abriu um dos pacotes menores, que era uma prancha de surf em miniatura. Com um sorriso, abriu o segundo pacote: dois cordões pretos, um com uma chave e outro com um coração com fechadura.

"Gostei desse..." disse ela, e uma nova faísca de compreensão surgiu entre eles. Ela abriu o coração e encontrou uma foto dele e outra dela. Sorrindo, fechou o coração, colocou a corrente no pescoço e entregou a ele a corrente com a chave. Abriu o último pacote, e encontrou uma bata rosa, diferente das que ela encontraria em Nova York.

Ela se levantou e entrou em seu quarto. Tirou o vestido, e colocou uma calça _jeans_ capri, a bata e uma sandália rosa de salto. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, tirou a maquiagem já meio borrada e finalmente voltou para a sala.

"Pensei que não ia voltar mais." disse ele, em tom de brincadeira. "Prefiro você assim do que com aquele vestido. Mas agora eu quero que você conte tudo o que aconteceu nesses quatro meses que estive fora."

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, e ela começou a contar a partir do momento em que ele lhe deu um beijo de despedida no aeroporto e foi embora. Quando terminou a história, que havia chegado na parte do beijo de Harry na noite anterior, já era hora do almoço.

"E então você vai ficar com o tal de Harry?" disse ele, tentando parecer feliz mas sem esconder a pontinha de tristeza.

"Bill, eu não sei... Meu coração quer, minha mente não quer raciocinar e na verdade eu não esperava que você voltasse tão cedo..."

"Eu também não esperava voltar tão cedo para cá, mas como disse não pensei que você faria tanta falta..."

Eles se encararam.

"Quer almoçar?" Gina perguntou.

"Vamos lá no meu apartamento, eu faço alguma coisa para a gente..."

"Certo." os dois se levantaram e saíram do apartamento.

_**Quem vai pagar as contas deste amor pagão  
**__**Te dar a mão  
**__**Me trazer a tona pra respirar  
**__**Vai chamar meu nome  
**__**Vou te escutar**_

Billy se se sentou à mesa de duas cadeiras. Gina se sentou também, se servindo da macarronada.

"Você sabe, minha especialidade..." disse ele, com um sorriso.

"Macarronada... pois é, eu sei. Quantas vezes vim na sua casa desfrutar dessa maravilha?"

"Muitas. E também aproveitar o café, o jantar, a ceia..."

"Um lanche à meia noite..."

"Claro." ele sorriu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez deixando a confusão predominar seu gesto.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Gina terminou primeiro, e esperou Billy terminar seu prato também.

"O quê você quer fazer agora? Sair talvez?" perguntou Gina, enquanto ele tirava a louça.

"Lavar a louça, talvez." respondeu ele. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Você não é bruxo, mas eu sou Bill..." ela fez a louça lavar sozinha com a varinha. "Pronto, o quê gostaria de fazer?"

"Sair..." disse ele, bem humorado, e eles saíram do apartamento.

Caminhavam de mãos dadas, mas sem querer, por já estarem acostumados a fazer isso. Gina, na verdade, pensava em Harry mas ao mesmo tempo pensava em Billy, imaginando que se tivesse que escolher nesse momento - se essa fosse realmente uma situação de escolha -, não saberia o que fazer.

"ocê acha que a gente tem alguma chance?" perguntou Billy, olhando para frente. "Chance de ser o que éramos antes de eu ir para a Austrália?"

"Quer discutir a relação?" perguntou ela, sendo levemente irônica.

"Eu quero sim. Quero uma resposta sensata, e sua. Quero conversar."

Eles se sentaram em um banco na frente de uma fonte.

"Chance de ser o que éramos... acho que exatamente o que éramos não é possível. Você mudou, eu mudei, o Harry apareceu na minha vida." começou ela, tomando fôlego. "Mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho você um porto seguro. E sem você, eu não seria nada."

Ele balançou a cabeça, mantendo a mão dela envolvida na dele.

"Uma coisa que eu nunca duvidei é que você é a coisa mais importante que aconteceu comigo, Gina."

"E você também, Billy. Mas quando eu era criança, eu queria o Harry mais do que tudo, e depois disso... eu não sei o quê pensar. Tudo está me deixando confusa..."

Ele a abraçou, deixando com que descansasse em seu ombro.

"Continuaríamos amigos se eu decidisse pelo Harry?"

"Eu não conseguiria brigar com você, mesmo se quisesse."

_**Me pedindo para apagar a luz  
**__**Amanheceu, é hora de dormir  
**__**Nesse nosso relógio sem órbita**_

Harry surgiu na lareira de Gina, e largou a mala do lado da lareira. As chamas azuis foram diminuindo e finalmente se apagaram.

Ele entrou no quarto dela, mas não achou ninguém. A casa estava vazia, porém já passava da meia-noite. Sabendo que ela não era capaz de o trair, resolveu dormir no sofá para esperá-la.

Gina entrou em sua casa, e Billy estava logo atrás dela.

"Meu Deus, ele veio." Gina murmurou para Billy. Saíram devagar, mas mesmo assim Harry acordou.

"Gina! Você está aí..." disse Harry, se levantando e dando de cara com o segundo homem. "Quem é esse?"

"Ah, Harry, esse é Billy, um amigo..." ela respirou fundo "uma pessoa que tem uma grande importância na minha vida e que coincidentemente mora no 4º andar."

"Olá Billy." disse Harry, se levantando e o cumprimentando. "Eu vim ontem a noite, mas você não estava..."

Gina balançou a cabeça, enquanto Billy ia em direção à porta.

"Espere, só vou abrir a porta para ele." disse ela, se retirando.

"Bill... eu..." começou ela, para o homem que agora a encarava visivelmente ressentido.

"Entendo Gina. Eu não teria como competir com ele, nem nada do gênero. Ele é seu sonho, não? Sonho de criança..."

"Sim, mas você foi, é, e sempre será meu sonho de adulta, e a coisa mais importante que eu conquistei aqui em Nova York." ela mexia nervosamente as mãos. "Entenda, não é exatamente culpa minha... Ele só surgiu..."

"Eu estou lá em cima, se precisar de mim."

"Mas Bill... por favor..."

"Até, Gi." ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e fechou a porta. Ela voltou arrasada para a sala.

Harry olhava os porta-retratos em cima da lareira, na maioria fotos de Billy e dos Weasley. Mas a foto que ele olhava era uma de quando eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Hermione, com 17 anos, abraçavam Gina, com 16.

"Bonita essa foto, não?" comentou ela, enxugando as lágrimas disfarçadamente.

"Linda. Sinto saudade dessa época..." ele se virou para ela, tomando-a nos braços.

"Por que veio tão cedo? Pensei que ia ficar na Toca até Ron e Mione voltarem da lua-de-mel."

"Percebi que agora não posso ficar longe de você."

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele se aproximava para beijá-la.

"Você e o Billy não tem nada, né?" disse ele próximo aos lábios dela.

"Não." respondeu ela, mentindo com cada fibra de seu corpo.

"Mas você dormiu na casa dele."

"Nós estávamos só conversando, e eu acabei dormindo. Nada de mais." disse ela, sabendo que aquilo não era inteiramente uma mentira.

Ele a beijou, e ela acabou esquecendo de tudo.

_**Se tudo tem que terminar assim  
**__**Que pelo menos seja até o fim  
**__**Pra gente não ter nunca mais que terminar**_

Harry olhava algumas fotos da época de Hogwarts. Gina estava sentada do lado dele, o remorso ganhando da felicidade pelo moreno estar ali.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele, olhando para a mulher em silêncio ao seu lado.

"Sim, você está aqui, não?" disse ela, com a voz fraca.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não riu nem a olhou com alguma expressão marota. Parecia extremamente enfurecido.

"Isso quer dizer que só porque eu estou aqui você se obriga a ficar feliz?"

"Não, não é isso!" disse ela, assustada. "Não adianta tentar explicar. Nem eu entendo o quê estou sentindo agora. Estou feliz, estou triste, estou tudo..."

Ele afagou carinhosamente os cabelos vermelhos dela.

"Mas eu estou feliz. Você acha que eu esqueci tudo o quê aconteceu com a gente no casamento do Rony?"

Ele sorriu.

"Bem, e você? Veio..." ela fez um gesto nervoso para a mala dele, que descansava do lado da lareira.

"Bem... eu vim, se você deixar, morar aqui."

Ela derrubou o porta retrato que estava segurando, fazendo os Weasley da foto berrarem com o vidro se quebrando.

"Você está falando sério?" exclamou ela, consertando o vidro com a varinha.

"Sim, estou. Você se importaria?"

"Oh! Claro que não, nunca..." disse ela, o abraçando com força. "Vai ser maravilhoso ter você morando aqui."

"Ótimo lindinha. Eu vou buscar o resto das minhas malas."

"Certo."

Eles se beijaram e ele aparatou do sofá mesmo.

_**Se tudo tem que terminar assim  
**__**Que pelo menos seja até o fim  
**__**Para a gente não ter nunca mais que terminar**_

Gina se levantou, e começou a arrumar sua casa. A campainha tocou, e ela largou a varinha que a estava ajudando.

"Bill." murmurou ela, olhando para ele e para as duas malas ao lado. "Onde?..."

"Eu vou voltar para Austrália."

"Por quê? Bill..." ela estendeu a mão direita mas parou no meio do gesto.

"Eu achei que você estava sozinha aqui em Nova York. Por isso que eu saí de lá. Mas agora você tem o Harry e..."

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e ele parou.

"Tchau anjo. Até algum dia, talvez."

Ele fechou a porta. Harry aparatou na sala alguns segundos depois e encontrou Gina parada na frente da porta, com a mão direita na maçaneta.

"Gina! O quê foi?"

"Ele... ele foi embora. Austrália. De novo..."

Harry a abraçou, enquanto ela chorava.

"Eu vou preparar o almoço para a gente, fique calma... e nós podemos sair depois... de repente você até vá se despedir dele... se o vôo não sair agora." disse ele a levando para a cozinha.


	4. She Will Be Loved

**Nota: **A história dessa songfic se passa antes de "Bem Demais", mas é necessária para a compreensão de fatos posteriormente ocorridos.

* * *

**She Will Be Loved  
**(Marron 5)

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
**__**She had some trouble with herself  
**__**He was always there to help her  
**__**She always belonged to someone else**_

Gina estava sentada no banco do metrô, lendo uma revista. Estava um pouco cansada por causa do trabalho da lanchonete. "Se aquele Luigi saísse da cozinha, tudo ia dar certo, eu ia usar magia e não teria aquele bando de problemas. Mas Merlin não permitiu que o idiota saísse..." pensou ela, irritada.

Um homem de cabelos castanho claro e olhos cor de mel estava sentado na frente de Gina, a encarando. Ela levantou o olhar e o fitou. Se não tivesse tão mal-humorada, talvez até acharia na chance interessante.

Ela desceu na estação seguinte, e o homem a seguiu. Fizeram isso por mais uma vez quando ela desceu em uma rua escura e ele foi atrás.

Gina andou mais alguns passos quando o homem a parou.

"Posso falar com você?" perguntou ele.

"Já está falando." respondeu ela, irritada.

"Eu estava indo para a academia, mas quando te vi, desisti. Você tem um nome?"

Gina arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Gina." respondeu ainda surpresa, dando a mão.

"O meu é Billy. Prazer." ele beijou a mão dela.

"Posso te chamar de Bill?"

"Claro que sim. Você mora onde?"

"Estou em um hotel, a duas quadras daqui. Cheguei de Londres a apenas três semanas."

"Posso te acompanhar?"

"Se você quiser..."

_**I drove for miles and miles  
**__**And wound up at your door  
**__**I've had you so many times but somehow  
**__**I want more**_

"Você veio de Londres?" disse ele, enquanto eles andavam calmamente pela rua.

"Sim, toda a minha família é de lá."

"A minha família é toda daqui." disse ele, olhando para frente. "Mas você não achou apartamento ou não pretende ficar aqui muito tempo?"

"Não achei nenhum apartamento. Você mora com os seus pais?"

"Na verdade, também moro em um hotel. Prefiro depender de serviços de quarto a depender de minha mãe." comentou ele, resignado.

"Mesmo motivo na qual eu vim para essa cidade."

Eles se encaram e sorriram. Quantas afinidades ainda iriam achar em comum?

"Se, de repente, eu achasse um prédio que tivesse dois apartamentos, você aceitaria morar junto comigo? Digo, no mesmo prédio, apartamentos diferentes." corrigiu ele, vendo a sobrancelha arqueada dela.

"Sim, seria ótimo. Só peço que o aluguel seja barato. Meu salário de lanchonete não pode pagar muita coisa."

"O meu de estagiário em uma clínica veterinária também não pode."

"Veterinária?" perguntou ela animada.

"Sim. Você gosta de animais?"

"Muito!"

Eles andaram em silêncio até chegarem em um hotel discreto em uma esquina.

"É aqui." começou ela, suspirando. "Obrigada pela companhia."

"De nada. Quer mesmo que eu ache um prédio para a gente?"

"Sim, eu não suporto mais esse hotel."

"Ok. Até amanhã, no metrô."

Ela riu.

"Até amanhã."

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**__**Look the girl with the broken-smile  
**__**Ask her if she wants stay awhile  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**She will be loved**_

"Acho que achei nosso prédio." murmurou Billy quando ela se sentou ao lado dele no metrô, duas semanas mais tarde.

"Achou?"

"Sim. Têm dois apartamentos, um no 4º andar e outro no 5º. E a gente só precisa pegar um metrô. Ahh, e o aluguel cabe perfeitamente em nossas despesas."

"E como é o apartamento?"

"Uma sala confortável, que é junta com a cozinha, dois quartos, um grande e outro pequeno, um banheiro e uma lavanderia bem simpática."

"Sério mesmo?"

Ele sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça.

"Bill! Eu não acredito. Quando a gente pode ver o apartamento? Os apartamentos, aliás." corrigiu ela, quando ele a olhou um tanto estupefato.

"Amanhã mesmo, se você quiser."

"Eu quero!" exclamou ela e ele sorriu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Sabe, grande ironia, essa. Há duas semanas atrás, a caminho da academia, eu encontro uma ruiva mal-humorada, lendo uma revista, e resolvo desistir da academia para segui-la. E agora nós dois estamos indo morar no mesmo prédio."

"Bela ironia." disse ela. "E sua academia?"

"Desisti."

"Desistiu?"

"Você não acha que é melhor assim?" perguntou ele. Ela deu um sorriso maroto e apertou seu braço.

"Definitivamente. Faz meu tipo."

Ele não respondeu, só sorriu de um modo agradável e maroto ao mesmo tempo.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
**__**I want to make you feel beautiful  
**__**I know I tend to get so insecure  
**__**It doesn't matter anymore**_

Ela estava sentada em uma mala grande e preta, cheia de roupas. A porta estava aberta, enquanto a mudança era trazida para a sala.

"Está tudo bem aí?" perguntou Billy, entrando logo atrás de um carregador que trazia uma poltrona recém comprada.

"Sim, tudo." suspirou ela, enquanto ele se sentava no chão, na sua frente.

"Falta muita coisa?" perguntou ele, vendo duas caixas serem carregadas.

"Pelas minhas contas, só faltam mais uma ou duas caixas para serem trazidas. E lá me cima?"

"Acabando, uma ou duas caixas também. Deixei que o zelador continuasse a ver as caixas, para vim ver como estava aqui. Você vai arrumar tudo hoje?"

"Espero que sim." disse ela, acompanhando a última caixa entrar na sala. Se levantou e foi pagar aos entregadores, que fecharam a porta ao sair.

"Isso significa que as coisas também devem ter acabado lá em cima." disse Billy, se levantando. "Se eu acabar primeiro, desço aqui."

"E se eu acabar primeiro, subo. Mas espera aí." disse ela, o segurando. "Preciso dizer que se não fosse por você eu nunca ia achar esse prédio?"

"Não precisa. Você já falou algumas milhares de vezes."

Ela sorriu e o beijou no rosto, mas acabou beijando o cantinho da boca dele.

"Se talvez você fosse mais para a direita..." comentou ele, maroto.

"Talvez mais tarde."

Ele foi até a porta, a abriu, jogou um beijo e foi embora.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
**__**It's compromise that moves us along  
**__**My heart is full and my door's always open  
**__**You can come anytime you want**_

Gina foi para trás olhar como o quarto tinha ficado. "Até que não está tão ruim para quem está cansada." pensou ela.

" Vamos ver... já fui na sala, cozinha, lavanderia, os dois quartos e banheiro." disse ela, guardando a varinha. "Acho que mereço um banho."

Ela foi tomar um banho rápido. Colocou um vestido leve e uma sandália baixa; guardou a varinha por dentro das vestes e resolveu ir para a casa de Billy.

"Já acabou, Gi?" Billy exclamou, deixando a mulher entrar no apartamento. "Eu só arrumei o banheiro, lavanderia e um dos quartos. Ah, e a cozinha também."

"Na verdade, então, só falta a sala e o quarto." concluiu ela. "Quer ajuda?"

"Como você poderia me ajudar?"

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes.

"Acho que está na hora de eu revelar meu único segredo."

"Segredo? Qual seria?"

"Eu sou bruxa."

Ao invés de uma exclamação ou comentário qualquer, como ela esperava, ele sorriu e pareceu animado.

"Hogwarts? Isso explicaria porque você é de Londres."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Você?..."

"Não, eu sou um trouxa convicto. Minha prima foi para Hogwarts. Sempre me contava o quê acontecia por lá. Parece um lugar maravilhoso."

" É sim, maravilhoso e _mágico_."

"Você está com sua varinha aí?"

"Estou, e é com ela que eu posso te ajudar."

Com as dicas de Billy, ela arrumou o apartamento, e em menos de uma hora, ela já estava sentada na bancada da cozinha, enquanto ele preparava o jantar.

"Muito bem, agora você vai provar da minha especialidade. Macarronada." disse ele.

Ela sorriu.

"Não sabia que você cozinhava."

"E também faço bons sucos".

Ele colocou duas taças na bancada e encheu de suco de maracujá, e então se sentou ao lado dela.

"Viva o metrô de Nova York, que me fez ganhar uma companheira e amiga." disse ele, levantando a taça.

"Só companheira e amiga?" murmurou ela após tomar um gole de suco.

"A não ser que você dissesse que é mais que isso." murmurou ele.

"Então eu digo que é mais." disse ela e o beijou.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**__**Look the girl with the broken-smile  
**__**Ask her if she wants stay awhile  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**She will be loved**_

"Gi..."

"Fala Bill."

Eles estavam no sofá da casa dela, assistindo um filme com direito a pipoca.

"E se eu dissesse que ganhei uma viagem?"

"Pra onde?" perguntou ela, o fitando.

"Austrália."

"Sério? Com direito a Nova Zelândia?"

"Como você sabe?"

"Nada te deixaria tão animado."

"Bem, você acertou."

"E é para quando?"

"Daqui a 4 dias."

Ela pegou o controle e parou, estupefata.

"Você está brincando. Quando tempo?" exclamou ela, preocupada enquanto algo que não conseguia controlar crescia como um balão dentro dela.

"Seis meses." murmurou ele.

"E você vai?"

"Se você deixar que eu vá. Você sabe que eu não faço nada sem você."

Gina se levantou e foi para o quarto. Voltou alguns minutos depois, com os olhos inchados e um pouco vermelha.

"Mesmo que eu não queira, não posso te impedir, é egoísmo demais de minha parte tirar essa chance sua. Mas só acho que a gente tem que terminar nosso relacionamento, o que tiver, porque a gente não pode prometer ficar fiel por seis meses..."

Ele a encarou, e quando abriu a boca parecia que estava sendo obrigado a falar.

"Certo."

_**I know where you hide  
**__**Alone in your car  
**__**Know all of the things that make you who you are  
**__**I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
**__**Comes back and makes me catch her everytime she falls**_

Eles se abraçaram longamente no aeroporto. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para ele entrar no avião.

"Gina... só saiba de uma coisa..." disse ele assim que o primeiro aviso de embarque foi dado. "Eu vou voltar pra você. Mesmo que a gente não tenha nada oficialmente. Não posso esquecer a garota no metrô."

Ela sorriu, um sorriso fraco mas sincero.

"Te amo, Gina."

"Também te amo, Bill." disse ela, as palavras fluindo como vento. Ela o beijou no rosto e ele pegou suas malas e foi embora sem olhar para trás.


End file.
